


Кое-что о нас

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Я люблю тебя. Не знаю, говорил ли я это когда-нибудь тебе. Но я правда люблю, и я хочу, чтобы ты это знал
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 11





	Кое-что о нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717433) by [Lichterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/pseuds/Lichterin). 



— Я люблю тебя. Не знаю, говорил ли я это когда-нибудь тебе. Но я правда люблю, и я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

Слова осторожные и тихие в тишине ночи прозвучали громко. Сэм повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Дина, лежащего на спине на другой кровати и смотрящего в потолок. Услышав, как Сэм пошевелился, Дин повернул голову… Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, и Сэму показалось, Дин решил, что он уже спит.

— Дин, конечно же я знаю, — мягко ответил Сэм. — Ты говоришь это и показываешь мне каждый день. Во всем, что ты делаешь.

Между ними повисла недолгая пауза.

— Я… что?

Дин казался настолько искренне смущенным, что Сэм мог представить, как тот хмурится. Он встал и шагнул к кровати Дина, укладываясь рядом с ним. Дин автоматически подвинулся, чтобы освободить место, и протянул одеяло, укрывая Сэма.

Сэм улыбнулся и улегся на плечо брата. Дин моментально обнял его.

— Ты показывал мне это, когда позволял спать с тобой, потому что меня мучили кошмары в детстве. А рядом с тобой ни один монстр не мог достать меня…

Дин обнял Сэма и крепко прижал к себе, зарываясь носом ему в волосы.

— В твоих руках я чувствовал себя в безопасности — и чувствую до сих пор. Ты всегда целовал меня на ночь, когда мы были детьми… Ты позволял мне доедать последние хлопья, ты готовил для меня, заботился обо мне вместо папы… Ты практически вырастил меня.

Сэм поднял руку, лежавшую на груди Дина, и коснулся его шеи большим пальцем. Дин наклонил голову и поцеловал Сэма в лоб, дольше прикасаясь губами к коже.

— Это было, когда ты был ребенком, — произнес он хрипло.

_Ты тоже был ребенком, Дин._

— Ты до сих пор делаешь это, — тихо ответил Сэм. Он прижался носом к уху Дина, позволил губам коснуться кожи за ним и сказал: — Ты только что без вопросов освободил место для меня в своей кровати, укрыл меня одеялом и держишь в своих объятиях.

Сэм прижался губами к шее Дина в настоящем поцелуе. Дин гладил его по спине, показывая тем самым, что слушает. Не то чтобы Сэм нуждался в подтверждении всего этого.

— Ты показываешь мне свою любовь различными и невозможными способами. Ты отправился в ад из-за меня. Ты столько всего делаешь для меня во время охоты. Но особенно это заметно в мелочах: как ты следишь, чтобы я ел и высыпался, как смотришь, перевязывая мои раны, или просишь быть осторожным. Даже по тому, как мы сталкиваемся плечами, идя рядом.

Сэм притянул брата к себе, донельзя близко прижимаясь к нему. Дин крепче обвил его руками.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он Сэму в волосы, облегчение чувствовалось в его теле и голосе. — Сэмми…

— Дин, твоя любовь была единственной константой в моей жизни. Никогда не смей думать, что это не взаимно. Потому что это не так. Я люблю тебя, Дин. Я хочу защищать тебя так же, как ты хочешь защитить меня. Я всегда буду выбирать только тебя из всех остальных. Ты мне нужен больше всего на свете.

Дин отозвался не сразу.  
— Хорошо… Да, — едва слышно произнес он, будто до конца не поверил.

Сердце Сэма пронзило болью от грустного осознания того, что Дину казалось, будто Сэм не любит его так же сильно, что не заслуживает, чтобы его любили в ответ.

Сэм закрыл глаза и мысленно поклялся доказать, насколько же Дин ошибается.


End file.
